Hydraulic hammers are used at various work sites for fracturing objects, such as rocks, concrete, asphalt, frozen ground, and other materials. The hydraulic hammers include bushing parts that act as a guiding agent. The bushing parts are provided between a power cell and a work tool of the hydraulic hammer. After the hydraulic hammers are put to use, the bushing parts may wear over a period of time. If the bushing parts wear beyond a predefined wear limit, the bushing parts may require immediate repair or replacement to avoid wear and abrasion of the work tool and the power cell of the hydraulic hammer.
In some cases, the work tool may have to be removed from the hydraulic hammer to identify a worn out condition of the bushing parts. A maintenance personnel at customer's end may have to refer to service manuals to check the predefined wear limits of the bushing parts. However, this method of inspecting a worn out condition of the bushing parts is time consuming and prone to errors. Further, conventional methods for identifying wear of the bushing parts require special measurement tools. The identification methods also require skilled labor for accurate identification of the wear of the bushing parts.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,590,633, hereinafter referred to as the '633 patent describes a wear indicator for a beat piece of a powered hammer. The powered hammer includes a beat piece support structure to support the beat piece. The beat piece is repetitively struck by the reciprocating ram, which repetitively strikes an end of the tool to transfer momentum of the ram to the tool. The beat piece support structure allows the beat piece to slide between a first forward position and a second rearward position. When the powered hammer is not in operation, a first end of a rod having indicia located a predetermined distance from the first end is inserted into the tool holder to slide the beat piece to the second rearward position so that a distance between the front end of the tool holder and the indicia indicates an amount of wear on the beat piece. However, the '633 patent does not disclose a wear indicating system for identifying a worn out condition of a bushing part associated with the powered hammer.